jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus rex or T. rex for short was one of the most famous of all dinosaurs species. It has shown in all four of the films. Name Meaning The name Tyrannosaurus rex means "king of the tyrant lizards"; "tyranno" means tyrant in Greek, "saurus" means lizard in Greek, and "rex" means "king" in Latin. In 1905, Henry Fairfield Osborn, president of the American Museum of Natural History at the time, named Tyrannosaurus rex. Appearance and Size The sizes of the five Tyrannosaurs to prominently appear in the films, the adult female seen in the first film and Jurassic world was 44-45 feet long and 16 feet 10 inches tall, making her one of the largest predators to appear in the Jurassic Park trilogy. According to Shannon John Shea, the female T. rex's true size was 18ft tall and 45ft long in Jurassic Park. The infant to appear in the second film appeared to be no more than 3 feet tall and just 6 feet long. The adult male seen in the third film was listed at 37 feet in length and 14.5 feet in height. In the second film, the male Tyrannosaurus was 16 feet tall and 40 feet long. The female was 16 feet tall and 43 feet long. The infant was 3 feet tall and 6 feet long. Tyrannosaurus was the largest of the tyrannosaur family, and by extension one of the largest theropods, reaching twelve to thirteen meters in length. They display some sexual dimorphism. Males have more prominent lacrimal ridges than females. Males also have a tendency to have visible facial scarring (possibly due to battles over territory with other T. rex and carnivores or mates). The males also have a large throat pouch that females seem to lack, making them appear bulkier. Females are also brown in color and somewhat larger than the males. Males are a mottled green with yellow and black striping. Tyrannosaurus rex have sharp and serrated twelve-inch-long bone-piercing teeth, with skulls approximately five feet long. Physical Abilities Speed In real-life, a full grown Tyrannosaurus could run between 15-25 mph (24-40 kph), allowing it to outrun most prey in its environment. However, evidence shows that juvenile Tyrannosaurus were faster and more agile than the fully grown adults, with a possibility of reaching up to 30 mph (48 kph) due to their longer legs. This would fit into the hunting strategies that Tyrannosaurs would use, sending the younger out to pursue the prey into an ambush position where the adults would finish off the prey. Rexy has shown to be a bit faster, clocking up to 32 mph (51 kph), allowing her to pursue even speeding Jeeps. T. rex shows in the film to be able to run by making quick turns by using their long tails as a counterbalance, similarly to a cheetah. The neck of Tyrannosaurus Rex has shown to be able to be flexible enough to be use its head to attack as proven on the I.rex by Rexy. Senses Dr. Alan Grant states that the sight of Tyrannosaurus rex is based on movement, so if you don't move the animal won't see you. Grant uses this knowledge to escape from the T. rex in the novel, and the first and third movies. "However, as stated in the second novel by Dr. Richard Levine, this is very unlikely because many animals (including humans) freeze or play dead when they are scared. If the Tyrannosaurus wasn't able to see non-moving creatures, it would miss most of its prey." Supporting Dr. Alan Grant's theory is that the Tyrannosaurus may not be able to see you, so to counteract this, the T. rex gives a loud roar to scare its prey into revealing their position by running away. The Tyrannosaurus may then make the kill. Supporting Levine's theory, in Jurassic Park the T. rex, when it escapes from its paddock, eats Donald Genaro which may have satisfied its hunger. This may be why, instead of the Tyrannosaurus eating Grant as well, she only gave a roar to scare him out of her territory. This way the threat to her territory was eliminated. It is possible that since it was a predator with binocular vision, Tyrannosaurus had trouble seeing stationary prey in the dark, though this is a dubious theory. The theory Dr. Alan suggested could be applied on Isa Sorna when they stumbled upon a Tyrannosaurus - in broad daylight. The T. rex killed Gennaro because he was visibly shaking and moving his arms while still in one place, therefore revealing his position to the T. rex. Later studies have proven this hypothesis, showing that the Tyrannosaurus could effectively see prey standing right in front of it, thus it can be alluded that any time Rexy or another tyrannosaur didn't pursue its human prey was because it was full and didn't want to eat. In Jurassic Park III, the humans ran into a Tyrannosaurus devouring its prey. The T. rex then gives a roar scaring the party into running away, prompting it to give chase. This ironically can support either side of the debate. The Tyrannosaurus may have not been able to see the group so it will scared them into running so he could find them, or he may not have been hungry from eating its prey, so it just wanted to scare the group away by roaring and chasing them away in order to protect its kill. Supporting this is the fact that in the Jurassic Park novel and film, the Tyrannosaurus chases a Jeep away from her territory then ceases the pursuit despite the fact that she could have easily destroyed the Jeep. However, a real life tyrannosaur had an eyesight that is proven 13 times better than that of humans, and also modern day hawks. Despite evidence in the films that suggest that it relies heavily on its eyesight he Jurassic World website states that Tyrannosaurus has a great sense of smell like its real life counterparts. The T. rex parents from the second film was shown for their kind to have either great sense of smell or hearing as parents were able to track down their baby from a long distance. As the baby was calling for his parents to save him from harm or possible he could be called if lost. Though their sense of smell must have been strong enough to track down the blood from their infant on the woman clothing to be tracked down. Hunter and Scavenger Rexy successfully ambushes a flock of Gallimimus. In the Jurassic Park franchise, the Tyrannosaurus are depicted as apex predators, seemingly preferring to ambush their prey. Fictionally, this is attributed to their lack of an ability to see stationary prey. Unlike Velociraptors and the Indominus, Tyrannosaurus are not random killers, and are less likely to attack when full. T. rex are believed to be scavengers as well as shown by Jurassic Park III when a male Tyrannosaurus was seen eating from a carcass. For hunting strategies, its now believed that tyrannosaurs hunted in family groups or packs, possibly having the younger dinosaurs chase and exhaust their prey, guiding them to an ambush site where the parents would be waiting, similarly to how lionesses hunt. High Durability, Endurance and Stamina Like its real-world counterpart, the Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus was literally built like a tank. Thick, crocodile-like skin and scales adorned the outer layer of the Rex's body, under which there were a layer of thick fat and muscles. However, even if an enemy got behind that it would be unlikely to get past the final layer of defence of the belly, which were ribs that protected the Tyrannosaurus' internal organs. Fossils of Tyrannosaurus and it's relatives have been found to have healing the wounds that would have crippled or killed any other dinosaur showing a remarkable resilience. And there are fossil evidence that show Tyrannosaurus rex was able to survive a stab of Triceratops horn to a stomach and survived after one thirds of the tail got bitten off by another T.rex As T. rex had great thick skin, it was able to take the damage from The Big One as shown by Rexy. Though she seemed frustrated by her inability to grab the Velociraptor, she did not appear to be affected much by the slashes the alpha inflicted on her neck. In the films, Rexy has shown most of these traits in battle. She could go through a large tree branch by running at high speed and through the mounted skeleton of a Spinosaurus at lower speed without injury and endure even the slicing claws of a Velociraptor or an Indominus. Even a bite from a Spinosaurus wasn't able to cause lethal damage to a Tyrannosaurus, requiring a full neck breaking to kill the tyrannosaur. During Rexy's battle with the Indominus, she was able to take and survive the sharp, slashing claws that had caused lethal damage to Apatosaurus and the Ankylosaurus but she was able to recover, with not even the Indominus' bites causing lethal damage, even when the Indominus smashed her into the store. With the help of Blue's distraction, Rexy was capable of turning the tide of her engagement with the Indominus, able to continue to fight, showing a clear upper hand prior to the hybrid's death in the jaws of the Mosasaurus. After the death of the Indominus, Rexy still managed to limp away from the Main Street. Showing off their stamina in the real world, T. rexes possibly lived up to 30 years of age, but in the films, despite being twenty-five, Rexy could chase prey very efficiently, though possibly she didn't need to use her full speed because Claire was running on foot (as well as Ian in a different movie.) She also showed little hindrance in her fighting despite her age. Parenting "This isn't hunting behaviour, they're searching. They came for their infant!" - Sarah Harding In film adaptation, Tyrannosaurus is shown as being a protective parent. Tyrannosaurus are shown to pair off during mating, and both parents will remain with their offspring during its growth, exhibiting very powerful parenting and protective instincts, going to great lengths to ensure an infant's safety. Tyrannosaurs are territorial by nature, and will attempt to drive away anything that might be deemed dangerous, whether animate or not. They are known to be efficient parents, with both male and female keeping close guard over infants and bringing them food for a considerable matter of months. They will ferociously defend their offspring during this stage from predators and humans, and will even travel far outside their native territories to find them if they get lost. Like most predators, they presumably teach their young how to hunt once the time comes. While no Tyrannosaurus rex nest has yet been found in the real world, the living relatives of Tyrannosaurus (birds and crocodiles) guard their nests and take care of their babies. Similarly, there is evidence from nests of smaller meat-eaters and from various plant-eaters that many dinosaurs were good parents. So the simplest explanation at present is that, fearsome though it may have been, Tyrannosaurus probably looked after its eggs and young. Intelligence Though it shared a similar appearance to other large theropod dinosaurs such as Allosaurus and Giganotosaurus, Tyrannosaurus was a member of the coelurosauria clade of theropod dinosaurs, which includes Velociraptor and modern birds. Due to its origins in this family of highly advanced dinosaurs as well as fossil evidence, scientists have concluded that Tyrannosaurus had the relatively largest brain of all adult non-avian dinosaurs, with the exception of some smaller animals such as Troodon and other maniraptorans. As a result, Tyrannosaurus was likely a good deal more intelligent than theropods of a comparable size such as Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus. Studies suggest that the Tyrannosaurus was more than twice smarter than a crocodile, the most intelligent reptile. This means that it would have had the capacity to solve problems slightly more complex than basic, plan attacks to a certain level and other comparable capabilities. The clones Tyrannosaurus created by InGen reflect this level of intelligence in several instances. Rexy in particular has shown a good deal amount of intelligence during both the incidents in both of the 1993 and 2015 incidents. She tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape. During the incident in 2015, Rexy showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting the hybrid as it attempted to kill her. Both the parent Tyrannosaurus during the Isla Sorna Incident also showed a high degree of intelligence, seen in their efforts to protect their infant from the humans, even going so far as to push off the trailer over a cliff and also hunt as familial pack. Tyrannosaurus also seem to be adaptable as the male attacked things in his new environment such as streetlights as if testing them. The third film shows that the Tyrannosaurus who was eating (possibly) knew to roar to scare the humans into running so he could identify their position. Therefore, it is likely that only the Velociraptor and the Indominus exceeded the Tyrannosaurus in terms of intelligence amongst the dinosaurs created for both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Strength and Fighting The Tyrannosaurus rex is thought to have one of the strongest bite forces of any animal living or dead, designed to slice flesh and pierce bone. This deadly proficiency in killing can be seen in many entries of the series. While in Jurassic Park III, even the villainous Spinosaurus was stunned by a bite of the Tyrannosaurus. The bite force from a full-size Tyrannosaurus was the only thing that could stun and inflict heavy damage on the likes of Indominus rex. To smaller animals, the bite force of a tyrannosaur has even deadlier results, with a single bite being sufficient to kill, cripple, or badly wound a human, a Velociraptor or a Gallimimus with little to no effort, while larger prey would be maimed or killed outright. T. rex are believed to be able to lift over 5 tons in their mouth but haven't quite shown this yet in the films. Their strength shows amazing brute strength with the ability to use their massive weight against other dinosaurs with a full body attack. Tyrannosaurus were seen being able to cause major damage to city bus. Tyrannosaurus are proven to be very powerful fighters as shows in the films. Rexy shows to be able to fight off Indominus well enough in short brutal fight but was almost killed before Blue distracted the Indominus. Movie Canon of Incidents Isla Nublar Incident (1993) "We have a T. rex." In "Jurassic Park", the Tyrannosaurus was to be one of the main attractions at Jurassic Park. John Hammond reveals the park has a Tyrannosaurus shortly after the visitors arrive on the island, shocking both Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant, who nearly faints upon hearing the news. Later, when the visitors reach the tyrannosaur Paddock, the Tyrannosaurus doesn't appear; even when it is lured with a goat, prompting great disappointment from the visitors. Later that night and in the aftermath of the power-cut, the tour vehicles are stranded near the T. rex paddock. Rexy appears to test the disabled fence and promptly breaks out. After being attracted to the waving flash-light in the lead car, she attacked the car and its passengers, Lex and Tim before being distracted by Grant and Malcolm. During the resulting chaos, the tyrannosaur killed Gennaro and wounded Dr. Malcolm. After failing to pinpoint Grant and Lex's location, it attempted to flush them out by pushing the wrecked lead car down the road and off a steep incline in its enclosure. Later, when Ellie and Muldoon arrived in a Jeep searching for Dr. Grant and the children, the female returned and promptly charged at their Jeep, pursuing it out of the vicinity, then ended the pursuit just as they crashed through a fallen tree. The T. rex appears again in the Gallimimus flocking scene. As Dr. Grant and the children were making their way through the park, they were nearly trampled by stampeding Gallimimus, which ran directly into the path of the tyrannosaur, which managed to catch and devour one of the fleeing smaller theropods. Her final appearance was as the unlikely hero in the visitor center, just as the remaining two raptors attack. Rexy bursts into the Visitor Center and grabs one of the raptors with her jaws. The Big One attacks Rexy and inflicts many scratches on her neck, but Rexy was able to kill her without too much trouble. As the visitors escape with their lives, Rexy roars triumphantly as a banner reading "When Dinosaurs Ruled the World" falls in front of her. Isla Sorna and San Diego Incident (1997) "Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator to ever live." —Roland Tembo A pair of Tyrannosaurus; a male and a female, and a baby are present in The Lost World. Roland Tembo captures the infant to lure the male into the open so he can capture it. The infant is rescued by Dr. Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen, who then put a temporary cast on its broken leg. Unfortunately, the cries of the infant draw its parents to the research trailers. Dr. Harding releases the infant in hopes that the adults will leave, but they attempt to dispose of the invaders by pushing the trailers over a nearby cliff and into the sea. Eddie manages to keep them from falling by attaching a winch to the trailers, but the adults return unexpectedly, attracted by the sounds of the car trying to pull up the fallen trailers and proceed to tear through the car and eat him. They later pursue the group, now travelling with Ludlow's party and kill a number of people. Roland manages to use a tranquillizer on the male. Which is transported to San Diego via the ship S.S. Venture. According to some people, Velociraptor's attacked the ship and killed the crew but were subsequently killed by the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus was accidentally released after the ship smashed into the dock during Peter Ludlow's speech. Dehydrated and hungry, the T. rex rampages through the city in search for food and water, finding them in the form of a swimming pool and a pet dog. The dog's owners are then awoken by their son to see the dinosaur in their backyard. Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding retrieve the infant Jr. Rex from the secure facility that it was brought to via helicopter. They use it to lure the adult back to the S.S. Venture, placing it in the cargo hold. Ludlow goes in to recapture the young Rex, but he soon to be trapped by the father Rex have arrived to protect his infant from harm. The father then wounds Ludlow and leaves the rest of the killing to his infant. Sarah manages to use a tranquilizer on the adult male before an attempt was sent out to kill him, and he and his infant are transported back to Isla Sorna to rejoin the mother. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) In Jurassic Park III, a male Tyrannosaurus was stumbled upon by Dr. Grant and the others in the north-western part of Isla Sorna. The Tyrannosaurus has a greener skin color, meaning that it was a male due to the females being brown. It was feeding on the corpse of a dead dinosaur, probably a hadrosaur. This is an allusion to Jack Horner's idea that the Tyrannosaurus rex was mostly a scavenger. When Grant and the others run away it immediately gave chase, possibly to protect its kill or chase the humans away. It crosses paths with the Spinosaurus. The two carnivores engaged in a vicious battle and the T. rex seemed to have the upper hand in the fight until the Spinosaurus grabs the neck with its jaws, snapping its neck. It is seen crashing to the ground and is presumably later eaten by the Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus rex were later mentioned by Eric Kirby that he had told Dr. Grant that he collected T. rex urine. Dr.Grant asked Eric how he collected the urine, Eric simply said that he did not want to know. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) "We need more teeth!" Gray Mitchell tells his aunt Claire Dearing as the Indominus rex overpowers the Velociraptor pack, prompting her to release Rexy. During the Incident at Jurassic World, Rexy was released from her enclosure by Claire Dearing as the realization dawned that the Velociraptor pack would be unable to stop the Indominus rex. Armed with a flare, Claire opened the enclosure and was promptly pursued by the tyrannosaur onto Main Street. Upon catching sight of the hybrid, Rexy smashed through a skeleton of a Spinosaurus and bellowed aggressively. After a moment of sizing each other up, the two theropods clashed, with the T. rex appearing to have the upper hand momentarily before being overpowered by the hybrid. Until The sudden appearance of Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor of Owen's Velociraptor pack allowed the tyrannosaur to get back up on her feet, where she once again gained the upper hand against the hybrid due to the extra help of the other dinosaur. With one final charge, Rexy tossed the Indominus toward the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the I. Rex attempted to roar defiantly to still battle but only was to be caught between the jaws of the larger predator; the Mosasaurus. After the marine reptile dragged the hybrid into the lagoon, Rexy and Blue regarded one another for a moment, with the Velociraptor appearing somewhat apprehensive about the larger predator. However, the Tyrannosaurus simply turned her head and walked off into the night. Sometime after the tourists and staff of Jurassic World evacuated to Costa Rica, Rexy had made her way to the top of the Control Center Helipad, where she surveyed the island and roared triumphantly across her reclaimed territory, once again being wild and at the top of the food chain once more making her "Queen of Isla Nublar." Trivia * Rexy has defeated the main antagonists of the first movie in both the Jurassic Park trilogy and the soon-to-be-coming Jurassic World trilogy. * Most Tyrannosaurus in the films have shown to have scars, possibly from fighting other Tyrannosauruses. * As Rexy appears to fight the Indominus, she smashes through a mounted skeleton of a Spinosaurus. This is known to be a nod to Jurassic Park III, towards a scene that received much hatred; when the Spinosaurus killed the Tyrannosaurus. Some theorize that this could be the skeleton of the Spinosaurus itself, but this is unlikely because it bore a nose comb that the Spinosaurus lacked. * It is thought that the Tyrannosaurus in the third film was a sub-adult, but it may just have been smaller than the other tyrannosaurs. Consequently, if it had been a sub-adult, the Spinosaurus would've had to have been as well, because of the size differentiation needed between the two. * The Tyrannosaurus rex is one of the most famous dinosaurs ever, along with Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, and the newly reinstated as a dinosaur, Brontosaurus. *